THE NEWCOMER
by ANICHRIS
Summary: THE ELLIMIST HAS BOUGHT A NEW MEMBER WILL HE BE LIKE DAVID OR A ANIMORPH


The Newcomer By C.T.TAYLOR 

Hello, my name is chris This is going to be a little new for you, I can tell you my name and I can tell you where I live. I can tell you all this because I don't belong here. My name is Chris Taylor. I live, well, I used to live in Chicago. I know about the Yeerks and how they infest people and aliens and turn them into slaves of the Yeerk Empire. I know about the Hork-Bajir, the Taxxons, the Gedds and the Leerans. I especially know about the Animorphs. I know things about them they don't know themselves. In fact I know too much. I know all of these things, things that seem so impossible because I "read" it, and that is how my story begins. I had been looking forward to today, it was the day that the new Animorphs books were going to come out. Number 24 and the Hork-Bajir Chronicles. My mother said she would take me to the mall book store to get the books once I got my homework done. Once I finished my math, I went to the mall. There was a new Wadlen Books in the mall and it was huge. I asked one of the people that was stocking books, where the Animorphs books were, and she pointed to a stand decorated with pictures of Animorphs with Elfangor and a T-Rex head. I went over and snatched the books I was looking for. One book said Animorphs the Hork-Bajir Chronicles. The book had the picture of a female Andalite and a Hork-Bajir. The other book showed a picture of Tobias morphing a Rabbit with the shadow of Tobias's former self in the background. I found a place to sit and read because my mom was looking for a book of her own. I got through the first few pages of the Hork-Bajir Chronicles when "Quite a book series isn't it?" I looked to the direction of where I heard the man, but there was no one there. I looked in the other direction and there was a man sitting next to me on a chair that wasn't there before. The man was fairly old, with a thick gray beard, weathered face, gray hair, and blue eyes. He looked a lot like my grandfather who died 4 years ago. "Yes sir, I've read all of them. They're my favorite books. The best one, or at least my favorite is the Andalite Chronicles. I've read it three times" I said, a little confused that I just blurted all that out to a total stranger. But I felt strangely relaxed around him, I don't know why. 

"Is that so?" The old man said. "K.A. Applegate has quite an imagination." "Yeah, I wish I had an imagination like hers', or like George Lucas', or Anne Mikflary's." I said with a laugh. "Well, they say that lessons in life are learned through experience. Maybe that applies to imagination too. Imagination is expanded by experience with amazing things. Some people are born with a great imagination and some create it. Others hide it deep inside and are afraid to show it. Let me ask you a question, if the Animorphs were real and you had the chance, would you join them? Now don't answer yet!" He said before I could blurt out (You bet I would). "Now I want you to think, I mean, really think about that. Remember how they described what they went through. The terror......the destruction.......the pain...... and the sorrow." Then I noticed a tear running down my cheek. I dident believe it, I had really felt for these characters in the books. "Now, remember the courage....... the triumph......the happiness. They know they are the last hope for this planet. So I ask you again. If the Animorphs where real, and you had the chance to join them in their lasting struggle to save the world, to fight along side them, even to morph.......WOULD YOU?" "Yes..... oh yes I would! I truly wo-" When I looked up he was gone "-uld!" I didn't bother looking for the man, I just started reading agean. I got threw the first six or seven pages and my mom told me we had to get going. When I got home I went into my room and started reading it agean. That night I sat on my bed starring at the Animorphs collection I had set on my book shelf. I had all the Animorph books #1 threw 23, all the Megamorph books, and all the chronicles. Then for no reason at all, I gathered all my books and put them into a traveling bag I had in my closet. I don't know why, I just did. I looked back toward my bed and their was the old man, the same one that was in the book store, sitting on my bed! I yelped in shock, and looked around to figure out how he got in here. " Your the guy at the book. Store how did you get in hear?" I demanded still shaken. "who are you?" "The question is not who but what. I am what is called an Ellimist." "Ha! The Ellimist is just a character in the books." "Yes, AND HE HAS CHOSEN YOU" Suddenly, I was floating in this array of colors, traveling through what seemed like a worm hole on Star Trek DS9. I was Flung out into space, stars all around me and the planet Earth in the distance. The thing that bothered me was the fact that I could breath. "I must be dreaming. Yes, I fell asleep while I was reading my book." I said to myself. "NO, YOU ARE NOT DREAMING SCOTT." "Aaaahh, what's going on?" I yelled in panic. Suddenly I was falling....falling....suddenly, CRASH, "OUMPH". Everything was a blank for a while, till I woke up sore and with a chicken that had a splint on it's wing sitting on my chest. I was laying on a bail of hay. I looked up and saw a large hole in the roof. I looked around and noticed that I fell into a barn. The barn was filled with cages, most of which were filled with animals. some animals looked like they were injured in some way. Off in the distance I heard what sounded like a bunch of kids talking. I quickly ran to hide behind a couple bails of hay. Soon after I did, the door opened and five kids around the same age as me walked in. Shortly after, a hawk, a Red-Tailed hawk to be exact, came swooping in through the door to perch itself on the rafters above. "Prince Jake, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to demorph. I have been in this form for almost two hours. ALMOST." One of the boys said. "Demorph? Prince Jake? What's going on?" I thought to myself so confused I could burst. "Sure Ax, but don't call me Prince." Another boy said. "Yes, Prince Jake." My heart was pounding and I started to breath heavily. I looked over the bail of hay to see what was happening. To my shock and amazement their was this creature. It looked like it was changing. Two stalks started to protrude from his head. A tail sprouted from his bake and two....things started coming out from his stomach as this was happening it started to turn blue. I looked at the others, they didn't seem disturbed by all this. When it was dun changing I recognized what it was. I couldn't believe it. It was impossible. An Andalite. 

I ducked back behind the hay so scared and confused that I was sick to my stomach. Suddenly, I felt a sharp blade against my neck.  I heard in my head. It was thought speak. I had never heard thought speak before, it was amazing! I saw that the blade pressed against my neck was attached to a long blue tail, and I knew who that tail belonged to. I slowly stood up and put up my hands.  The Andalite asked. "My name's Chris.Taylor." I said. "What are you doing in here?" A tall blond girl asked. "I, uh...er, um..." I muttered.  The Andalite ordered. I looked at the others, they were all staring at me. They all looked so familiar. Yes! They were the Animorphs. Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, and Aximili-Esgarrouth- Isthill. Who just happened to be the one that could send my head rolling if his tail just twitched. So I said it. "The Ellimist brought me here." I said. "Did you say the Ellimist?" Marco asked.  Tobias asked from the rafters. "He was probably spying on us when we mentioned him last."Jake said. "No, I wasn't spying on you." I said, trying to find a way to convince them. Then I remembered that I still had the bag with the books in it. I looked around to find the bag, then I saw it. It was spilled out by the bail of hay I landed on. "My bag, get my bag." I said pointing to the bag that might save my life. Marco went over to inspect the bag. He picked up one of the books "What the...? Animorph.....books?" 

Chapter #5 Stop fooling around, Marco" Jake said.  Tobias said.  "What is going on? Why do you have books about us?" Asked Marco. He started to read the back of one of the books that had his picture on it. "We can't tell you who we are, or where we live, It's too risky, and we've got to be careful. Because if they find us . . . well, we just won't let them find us. The thing you should know is that everyone is in really big trouble. Yeah. Even you." "This is freaky man. There's more, the blue box Elfangor used to create the Animorphs has been found by a kid named david We "Trapped him in rat morph and now he is stuck on an Island full of rats. Those books hold Your entire lives as Animorphs, or at least the adventures. The Ellimist brought me here for some reason I don't know. I am from a place where all of you are in books. Very popular books. They just made a TV series out of you. Could you please take your tail off of my neck now Ax?" I said. Ax turned his stalk eyes toward Jake and kept his main eyes on me. Jake nodded his head. "But don't let him leave." Ax lowered his tail allowing me to move. "I can't believe it. We're famous." Marco said. "Yeah, but in another dimension." Cassie added.  Ax said curiously. "I first met him in the book store in the mall when I was reading one of the newest books. He asked me, if I could, would I join the Animorphs? I said I would since I am such a big fan. Then he vanished. The next time I saw him, he appeared in my room and brought me here. He drops me through your roof, and here we are." "The question is, why did he pick you?" 

After a while, the others seemed to be convinced that I was for real. But I didn't think that they would totally accept me until they where completely sure that I am not a controller. We stayed in the barn a little longer and talked about the books. Tobias and Ax seemed very interested in the Andalite chronicles seeing how Tobias had just found out that Elfangor was his true father and Ax had not seen a picture of his brother for a long time. Now he had the chance to find out what happened through his life, even if it was only a portion of it. Tobias asked. "I'm not really sure. I think since you are stuck in your morph and Ax is an Andalite you don't have much....." I paused do think of the word. "flexibility with the stories" I said, not sure that was the right word. "What did the Ellimist mean, If you could join the Animorphs?" Cassie asked. "When I met him in the book store he asked if I could go through what you go through, to fight with you, even to morph, would I? And I said yes." I answered pretty much summing it up. "To morph? You think he gave the morphing power to you?" Cassie asked curiously. "Wouldn't hurt to find out. Take your pick." Jake said indicating the cages of animals. I walked over to the cages, looking through the selection. I spotted a hawk and walked over to the cage. I had always wanted to know what it would be like to fly. To soar above the clouds and ride the thermals. "It's a Red-shouldered Hawk." Cassie said while opening the cage. "Good choice. Just reach in and touch him." I could see why it was called a Red-shouldered Hawk, it had a reddish/brown shoulder patch. I reached in and lightly touched the hawk, feeling a little strange that I was actually doing this. I concentrated on the hawk. I felt a little tingle up my hand and arm. The hawk seemed calm now, less tense. "Okay now see if you can morph the hawk." Cassie said stepping back. I concentrated on the hawk that was now inside me. I looked at my hands and I was glowing. Glowing? The Animorphs never glow when they morph. I was glowing a faint golden yellow. Then suddenly I was the hawk. Just like that, I was the Hawk. 


End file.
